The present invention relates to a linkage-type fixing device for heat-radiator of central processor which by means of turning the heat-radiator, a second latch device is moved outward or inward by way of linkage so as to unlatch from or tightly latch with the insertion seat of the central processor.
It is known the chips, such as a central processor, used in a computer will generate a great amount of heat after a period of operation. The heat must be radiated in time. Otherwise, the central processor is subject to damage. Therefore, generally a suitable heat-radiator or heat-dissipating fan is mounted on the central processor for enhancing heat-radiating efficiency. The heat-radiator is latched on the central processor by a fixing latch device which is made of a metal board by way of punching. The metal board is locked at the bottom end of the heat-radiator and a latch board downward extends from each end of the metal board. The two latch boards are resiliently tightly latched with two ends of an insertion seat of the central processor so as to firmly install the heat-radiator on the central processor. However, such conventional fixing latch device has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The fixing latch device must be locked on the heat-radiator by a screwdriver so that it is troublesome to complete assembly.
2. The distance between the latch boards of two sides of the fixing latch device is fixed and cannot be adjusted. The distance is approximately equal to the width of two sides of the insertion seat of the central processor. Therefore, once the fixing latch device is latched with the insertion seat, in order to unlatch the fixing latch device from the insertion seat and detach the heat-radiator from the central processor, the latch board on one side must be pried upward and outward by a screwdriver. Such procedure is inconvenient and laborious.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a linkage-type fixing device for heat-radiator of central processor including: at least two locating pins downward projecting from the bottom end of the heat-radiator; a first latch device having a latch board downward projecting from a first side thereof for hooking a projecting hook of the insertion seat of the central processor, the panel body of the first latch device being formed with at least two concentrically arranged latch slots for correspondingly latching with the locating pins of the heat-radiator; and a second latch device slidably disposed at a second lateral end of the first latch device. A hook board downward projects from a second side of the second latch device. The-panel body of the second latch device is formed with a linkage slot. The distance between a first end of the linkage slot and the circular center of the latch slots is smaller than the distance between a second end of the linkage slot and the circular center of the latch slots. When one of the locating pins of the heat-radiator is operatively slided within the linkage slot, the second latch device is outward pushed or inward tightly pulled by way of linkage so as to unlatch from or tightly latch with the insertion seat of the central processor.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: